Lyra Palmer
A human. Lyra was somewhat short, standing at 5’8” and 5’11" with armour. She had red hair and grey cybernetic eyes, plus quite a few tattoos on her back and upper arms. Given her heavy bone and muscle weaves, she could easily lift around six hundred pounds. Palmer was also a serious runner and was in a few competitions before her modifications made it impossible for her to compete legally with non-augmented people. Palmer was a person who had no problem with killing others, especially aliens, and was often openly prejudiced against other species due to her training in the O7 Program. She had quite the temper when she snapped and it really didn't take much to have her snap. She displayed mild fear around water for unknown reasons and was also afraid enough of anyone biotic that she would treat them with respect regardless of species. Lyra Palmer was born on Earth in the city of Rio de Janiero in Brazil to unknown parents along with Lanre Palmer. Given the pair’s names, it's likely that one of the two parents was Irish, but Lyra always said she was Brazilian when asked. In her late teenage years she was arrested for various crimes and given an offer to join the Alliance or go to jail. Needless to say, she joined the Alliance and dragged her brother along with her. From there, she was quickly thrown into the Traverse and saw action on several planets, the most notable being Condor, where she earned a silver star for attacking a group of slavers. She killed four of them before being shot in the leg. She took a bit of medigel to heal and charged back into the battle only to have a grenade blow up in her face. It didn't help that her helmet was slightly defective due to age and as a result, she lost both of her eyes. She quickly got cybernetic replacements and got back into the action, fighting on another planet before being transferred to the O7s. She was promoted to Operations Chief in their service and was part of the first wave that hit Torfan. Her squad assisted in making sure that the landing zones for later attack groups were clear and took a fifty percent death rate during the entire battle. When the Alliance attempted to shut down the O7 Project, experiencing some remorse over the effort, Palmer took a frigate along with fourteen other former O7s and fled to Omega. Given that the people she left with have never resurfaced, it's likely she killed them. She sold the frigate to a turian and that frigate was destroyed two years later. From there, she worked for a leading Omegan gang as an enforcer for three months, then bought a dockyard with money from an unknown source, perhaps from the sale of the frigate. Given that she occasionally wiped out a band of mercenaries it was considered possible that she was still taking orders from the Alliance at times. In 2185 she joined the Embodiment and executed five jobs as known to Cerberus. It is suspected that she gave assistance to Suri'Neyvi vas Rosenkruez when Abattoir turned on her. Shortly after that incident, someone of her appearance had a shootout with a Grey Talons Captain and killed said captain. It is likely that this incident is what caused her to leave Omega and disappear into the Nemean Abyss, although that decision might have been helped by the discovery that her brother had been killed two years previously during the Battle of the Citadel. Threads of note Last Wills and Testaments: She's not actually dead, though. The Superior Dance: Instead of being dead, she's going into battle alongside Abattoir (Zharik Jale) -- in what proves to be the drell's final fight. Heyo: There, you see? Still alive. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Mercenaries